


A Very Monsta X Christmas

by multistankpop



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistankpop/pseuds/multistankpop
Summary: Ah yes, it's that time of year where I binge post Christmas one shot's. I will be posting one chapter every day up until December 25th, so be prepared for some Christmas uwu's with some of our favorite boys.





	1. Hyungwon

You were out at the mall, bound and determined to make this the best god damn Christmas of your life. Yes, you and your now ex boyfriend might have broke things off last minute, saying how he didn’t think you were in the right place to go meet his family for the holidays even though the two of you had been dating over a year at this point. In a fit of rage, paired with the fact you knew you deserved better, you broke up with him. The only problem with that was it was too late for you to book a flight home to see your family, everything was full. Your friends were all off visiting family or were on extravagant vacations. All of which left you sitting at the mall’s food court staring down a rather sad looking Christmas cookies as you tried to muster up enough holiday excitement to last you past new years. “Excuse me?” You glanced up only to be met with the most striking pair of eyes you had ever seen, they were definitely lenses but still, they made this man’s eyes beautiful. A bright grey-blue that, from their gaze alone, sped up your heart rate sightly. “Is this seat taken? Everywhere else is full.” You motioned to the empty seat across from you.

“Have at it,” you hold up your cookie, “you can keep me and Santa company.” The man chuckles as he slides effortlessly into the chair.

“You trying to finish up some last minute Christmas shopping?” You shook your head. He gives another guess, seeing you sitting alone piqued his interest. “Waiting for your boyfriend?”

“There’s no boyfriend… Just me.” You say with a soft smile. You stick your hand out towards him. “I’m (Y/N).”

He returns the gesture with a small nod, his hand providing an unfamiliar yet comfortable weight in your own. “Hyungwon.” He states simply. “So if you’re not shopping, and there’s no boyfriend in the equation if I heard correctly.” You notice the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly as he reiterated the fact that you were single. “What exactly are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” You state slyly, putting the cookie into your mouth and breaking off a piece of its hat.

“I’m still looking for gifts,” he admits bashfully, “I put it off until last minute and now I’m kind of screwed.” You can’t help but laugh at his response. Anyone who waited until the last minute to buy gifts was certifiably insane.

“Do you want some help? I’ve been told I’m a pretty good gift giver.” He stared at you for a moments, jaw slack as if he was in total disbelief of what he was hearing. Suddenly his lips pressed together in a small, flustered smile.

“I’d really like that actually.” So with that you tossed the rest of your Santa cookie in the trash and headed off into the crowded confines of the mall with Hyungwon. He would show you a picture of each of his friends and tell you a bit about them so you could help him look for something that would be the ultimate christmas present.

“Hyungwon, what about this? You said Jooheon likes Marvel right?” He nods, taking the collectors edition Thor figurine out of your hand. He glances up at you and smiles.

“He’ll love this, Thor’s actually his favorite so this is perfect… Now we just need to find something for Wonho.” The two of you wind through the racks and isles of the store you had wandered into. “(Y/N), I know this is going to sound really random, but we’re having a small Christmas party tonight. It’s just going to be me, my friends, and a couple of their girlfriends. Would you maybe want to come with me?” You froze for a second, looking over at Hyungwon and finding out he was entirely serious.

“You know what? What the hell, why not.” Hyungwon beams, completely ecstatic at the fact you said yes. You snapped your fingers, bringing your attention back to the task at hand. “You said Wonho spends a lot of time in his studio right?” Hyungwon nods, getting ready to hear your suggestion. “How about a pair of really nice headphones?” Hyungwon grabs your wrist and pulls your in a different direction, muttering something about how he remembers seeing some over here. With all your shopping done the two of you headed back to Hyungwon’s apartment to head to this mini Christmas party he had invited you to. When you walked in it seemed like the whole room went silent as everyone realized Hyungwon had company. But, it also seemed as quick as the silence occurred it was over. Everyone in the room greeting you jovially like you were some long lost friend and not some random stranger that Hyungwon had dragged here from the mall. You were currently introducing yourself to the last one of Hyungwon’s friends, Kihyun. He had both of your hands clasped in his, practically vibrating over how excited he was to meet you.

“Come here, I’ll introduce you to the girls, you’ll love them.” When you and Hyungwon arrived the guys were so concerned with meeting you and all the girls wanted to greet Hyungwon that you hadn’t managed to talk to them yet, but upon Kihyun bringing you over you were met with very warm and friendly expressions as each of them introduced themselves and told you to sit.

“So how long have you and Hyungwon been together?” The question came instantly, but of course you couldn’t blame them, from what Hyungwon had said you thought all five of the girls in front of you were dating one of the boys.

“We’re not, him and I just met today actually.” One of the girl’s nudges the girl sitting to her left.

“Looks like you’re not the only single one here.” Seeing the puzzled look on your face she decided to clear things up. “I’m Wonho’s girlfriend. Her,” she says pointing to the girl at the very end of the couch. “She’s dating Jooheon.”

“I’m dating Minhyuk.” The second girl in says.

“I’m Changkyun’s best friend, I came to visit for Christmas.” The girl next to Wonho’s girlfriend chimes in. You turned to the last girl left. She shrugs, a slightly flustered expression on her face.

“And I’m with Shownu.”

“Oh, you’re more than with Shownu honey.” Jooheon’s girlfriend turns to you with an excited smile. “The two of them just got married a couple months ago.” Shownu’s wife covers her face, embarrassed by the amount of teasing she was getting from her friends.

“It’s recent. I’m still not used to calling him my husband yet.” She laughs bashfully. “I’m also Hyungwon’s sister, so if you want any dirt on him just ask.” She says with a wink.

“And the only one of us that’s missing currently is Kihyun’s girlfriend. She got called in to do something at work so she’ll be coming a little later.”

“Okay, I’m curious, how exactly did you and Hyungwon meet? He’s never brought a girl home to meet the guys, they’re like his second family so it’s kind of a big deal he brought you.” You sat back, relaying the day that you had with Hyungwon so far. All five of them listening intently to what you had to say.

“So, in all honesty, I don’t know why he decided to invite me.”

“Hey.” You jumped slightly as Hyungwon suddenly sat down on the arm of the couch next to you. “I hope they’re not scaring you too bad. Especially her,” he whispers to you, pointing to his sister. “She bites sometimes.”

“Yah.” She says, payfully kicking his foot. “Don’t give her the wrong idea. Besides, if she should be scared of anyone it should be you. Acting like some damn serial killer and inviting a girl you just met back to your house, you creep.” She turns to you and grabs your hand. “But at least you brought home someone pretty awesome Hyungwon.”

“I’m gonna go get a drink. Hyungwon, you mind showing me where they are?” He nods and stands up, leading you to the kitchen.

“Sorry about them, I know they can be a bit much.” You chuckle, shaking your head slightly.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m having a good time.” You fidget with the edge of your solo cup, working up the nerve to spit out the one question you had on your mind. “But I am curious as to why you chose me of all people to bring back here.”

“Because I was having a really good time with you at the mall… I wasn’t ready for my time with you today to stop, so I invited you to come here with me.” Hyungwon was suddenly very close to you. His arm reaching past your body to set the bottle of whatever he had in his hand down on the counter. “Is that okay?” The teasing smile he was wearing caused you to shrink back under his gaze slightly. It wasn’t that you were intimidated by him, but having him look at you like that caused your heart to flip in your chest. It was a feeling you weren’t really all that used to. You nodded, turning around to fix your drink so you head back to the company of the living room. The night, save for a few hectic moments and romantic gestures between the boys and their girlfriends, was pretty relaxed and very fun. You had made a whole new group of friends in the few hours you were there. You had even been invited back to celebrate Christmas day with them. As you were heading out Hyungwon offered to drive you home, an offer you gladly accepted. The two of you sat in silence, an odd sort of tension filling the empty space between you. “So, did you have fun?”

“Yeah, thanks for bringing me along.” The two of you smiled at each other, you grabbing your bag as Hyungwon approached your apartment building. He pulled up to the curb and was around to your side of the car to open your door before you could even process it. He helped you out of the car and walked you up your front steps. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you for Christmas.” He nods, looking bashfully down at his feet. “Goodnight Hyungwon.” You started to head inside when he stopped you.

“(Y/N), wait.” You stepped out onto the steps again and were immediately being pulled forward, Hyungwon’s arms wrapping around you in a tight hug. You can’t help but laugh as you return his hug.

“Hyungwon what-”

“I like you, like a lot.” He pulls back from your hug, still keeping his hands firmly placed on your shoulders. “I saw you sitting by yourself at the mall today and I forced myself to go over and talk to you because I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my entire life. I swear to god I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.” He laughs nervously. “And then I actually got to hang out with you and you’re so much more than I was hoping for. You’re nice, and funny, and smart. My friends knew something was up from the moment I stepped into the dorms with you because they could tell how nervous I was but they also could see how happy I was just being around you. I know I just met you today, I know this is completely out of nowhere, but I genuinely believe that we could be something great.” You were astounded by what you were hearing. That weird feeling of your heart flipping in your chest was back, but this time with ten times the intensity of earlier.

“You-you want to date me?” You say dumbfounded. Hyungwon nods, a hopeful look in his eyes. “But you’re so pretty.” He laughs.

“(Y/N), yes or no?”

“Yes! Oh my god yes!” The two of you laugh as Hyungwon pulls you into another tight hug. The more you thought about it the more you believed what he said. This would be the start of something great.


	2. Changkyun

You read over the slip of paper in your hand for what must have been the millionth time since you had stepped foot in the building. To anyone who had passed by you probably looked like some deranged fan who had tracked down Monsta X’s address, gotten past security, and were now waiting outside of their dorm trying to work up the nerve to knock. You sucked in a deep breath, unsure of exactly who would meet you on the other side of this door. But, you came here on a mission. You came here to surprise your best friend for Christmas. Your knuckles came into contact of the smooth wood of the dorm room door, the sound reverberating through the empty hallway as you repeated the action a couple times, a muffled ‘just a second!’ coming from inside the room. You became even more nervous at the sound of the voice, you had been praying since you set foot out of your taxi that Changkyun would open the door, and whoever heard your knock definitely was not him. You heard the lock being undone from the inside before the door slowly opened to reveal one of your friends band mates. ‘Oh god, what was his name again?’

“Kihyun?” You ask, silently praying you were right. The petite boy smiles and nods. “Hi, I’m (Y/N). I’m one of Changkyun’s friends.” Kihyun looked at you quizzically, you could tell he believed you. The way Changkyun’s name effortlessly slipped off your lips, the fact you even seemed to relax slightly at the comfort that came with just the sound of his name, anyone could tell you knew him. He had no reason to think you were lying. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by his phone ringing.

“Hi Mrs. Lim.” His eyebrows knit together as an amused smile spread across his lips. “She just got here actually, I was just about to let her inside.” His eyes flash up to meet yours before scrunching up slightly as he laughed against his cellphone. “I’ll tell her you said hi… alright have a nice night Mrs. Lim.” He hangs up. “Well that was perfect timing.” He chuckles, fully pushing the door open and motioning you inside. “Come on in, I’m the only one home right now so I hope you don’t mind it being just me for a while.”

“Not at all.” You say heading in and shrugging out of your jacket. You look around the dorm, it was a lot cleaner than you expected it to be. Changkyun wasn’t exactly messy as a kid, but his room was never as organized as this dorm was. “So did Changkyun’s mom explain why I’m here?” You look back over your shoulder to Kihyun who was currently fixing your coat so it wouldn’t fall off the coat rack. ‘He must be the one keeping everything so clean around here.’ He shakes his head, waiting for your response. “Well, Changkyun and I grew up together. It’s been a few years since I’ve seen him so I thought I would come surprise him for Christmas.”

“Well, he’s definitely going to be surprised. Don’t let him know I told you this but I’m pretty sure he has you as the background on his phone.” You can’t help but laugh at Kihyun’s statement.

“Really?” You ask in disbelief. In all honesty, you were flattered that even after all this time Changkyun still cared about you enough to keep you as his background. You opened your phone and showed Kihyun your home screen. It was a picture of you and Changkyun smiling on a ski lift, the two of you in a ski trip a few years back. That was the last time the two of you had seen each other in person. What followed was sporadic FaceTime and phone calls and paragraphs upon paragraphs of text messages when the two of you had the time.

“I actually think it’s the same one.” Kihyun smiles, the two of you looking back at the door as you suddenly hear the sound of the latch being undone. “Come here.” Kihyun leads you into the kitchen with you in tow. “Hey guys, where’s Hyungwon?”

“He went to the mall.” You hear someone say with an annoyed groan laced in their voice.

“He forgot to buy gifts again didn’t he.” From the collective silence you could tell Kihyun was correct. “Changkyun, something came for you earlier, I put it in the kitchen.” You couldn’t help yourself from getting giddy at the mention of your best friend.

“What the hell would have come-(Y/N)?!” He practically screams your name as he rounds the corner to the kitchen.

“Hi Changkyunnie.” You say with a smile, letting out a loud laugh as he rushes over to you and scoops you into his arms.

“What are you doing here? How are you here? I thought you were studying abroad?” You help his face between your hands, stopping the onslaught of questions that was currently spilling out of his mouth.

“I came home from Christmas and I wanted to see you.” He pulls you into another tight hug, the two of you reacquainting yourself with the feeling of being together again. The two of you broke apart when someone behind you cleared their throat.

“Right, I should probably introduce you.” Changkyun laughs bashfully, bringing you over to the wall of guys in front of you.

“Wait, let me see if I remember who everyone is. I was practicing before I got here.” You admit, earning a small laugh from the group. “Kihyun I already met. You,” you pointed to a tall guy with broad shoulders and a cute, squirrely smile. “You’re Shownu?”

“Shownu or Hyunwoo, whichever you prefer.” He holds out his hand for you to shake, which you reciprocated by opening your arms.

“I’m a hugger, sorry, hope you don’t mind.” He laughs and shakes his head as he pulls you into quick hug. You point to the other well built guy in the room. “So that means you’re Wonho.” He nods, giving you a bright smile that just about melted your heart.

“Bingo!” He says excitedly as he pulls you into a warm, tight hug. You moved onto the next guy in front of you. He was giving you a kind smile that showed off his perfect dimples.

“Dimples. You’re Jooheon.” He chuckles, slightly embarrassed by the characteristic you identified him with. He hugs you tightly, muttering a quick ‘it’s nice to finally meet you.’ “And since I overheard that Hyungwon’s not here that means you must be Minhyuk.”

“You would be correct, bring it in!” You laugh as he sweeps you into his arms.

“Changkyun, why did you never tell me all your group mates were so handsome?”

“Careful (Y/N), they’re all taken.” Changkyun warns playfully, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to him.

“Why has it taken so long for us to meet you?” Wonho asks, looking between you and Changkyun curiously.

“Busy schedules.” You say in unison. He smiles down at you, messing up your hair slightly before continuing.

“Whenever we have time off she’s either studying for school or off on some excursion in another country.”

“And I’m sure you’re aware how packed Monsta X’s schedule is.” You laugh.

“Fuck!” All six of you jumped as Kihyun suddenly yelled out. “I forgot to get the cake for tonight!” There was a chorus of expletives from the boys as a wave of panic swept over them all. From what you could gather from the mess of yelling going on Kihyun was planning something incredibly special for his girlfriend tonight and he was pulling out all the stops; flowers, her favorite cake, some piece of expensive jewelry.

“Everybody listen up!” You exclaim silencing the entire room. “My sister went to pastry school in France. I’m not saying I’m Gordon Ramsay or anything here but I think I can help.”

“Are you serious?” Before you could answer Kihyun’s question he was crushing you in a hug. “You’re the best!”

“Wonho, come with me to the market, I need someone who can carry a lot of bags and can reach the top shelf.” You glanced around to see Changkyun looking rather offended. “You, stop that, your face is going to freeze that way.” You give him a swift kiss on the cheek as you walk past him. “I’ll be right back, the five of you take care of whatever else needs to be done.” You quickly left the dorm with Wonho following closely behind you. Once you were outside the building he finally asked what was on his mind since you chose him to go with you.

“Why didn’t you have Changkyun come with you?” He asks, trying to keep up with your intense power walking.

“Because yes, I need to get all this baking supplies for Kihyun’s cake. But I also need your help to pick something out for Changkyun.” Wonho nods before the two of you get everything you need as fast as possible and hurry back to the dorms. Wonho took the gift you got for Changkyun and his it while you set in on the task of making a cake before everyone else showed up. You looked over at Changkyun who was sulking in the corner of the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. “Are you still mad at me for leaving you here?”

“I don’t know, I mean I’m only you’re best friend… or at least I thought I was anyways.”

“Changkyun-”

“Let me guess, not now?” He spits out before letting out a loud huff. You groan, writing down the next few steps that would allow them to get the cake in the oven and handed it off to Kihyun.

“Wonho, what did you do-”

“It’s in his room.” He cuts you off, sending you both out of the kitchen. You grab Changkyun’s hand and pull him down to his room.

“You want to know why I brought Wonho instead of you?” You grab the container holding a cupcake, pull a candle out of the package sitting next to it, and quickly light it. “Do you remember doing this when we were kids?” He nods, “I wanted to surprise you.” You hand the cupcake to him and sigh, massaging the bridge of your nose with your fingers. “Changkyun you’ve always had me, you still have me. I don’t know why you’re getting so defensive about me being around your friends, especially when you know Wonho has a girlfriend.” One of the boys calls for you from the kitchen, you immediately go to answer it to make sure they’re not burning the place down. After that Changkyun relaxed a bit, he could tell that you were a little pissed at him so he gave you some space, but other than that things were calm. The party started and you were having a great time. You were introduced to everyone’s girlfriends and the girl Hyungwon had brought as his date for the evening and everything was just going really good.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” You nod, following Changkyun back down to his room so the two of you could have some privacy. As soon as the door shut he had you in his arms, “I’m sorry about the way I acted earlier.” You quickly hugged him back, hearing in his voice that he was clearly upset.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” You rub his back soothingly. “I just can’t figure out why you always think I’m going to replace you with someone else.”

“I’m just so scared that I’m going to lose you.” You feel one of his hands slide into your hair.

“Hey, what did I say earlier. You’ve always had me and you still do.” His body presses into yours a little more.

“I know,” he sucks in a deep breath, “I know I do.” The two of you stand in silence for a couple more moments, just holding onto each other. “I never made my wish earlier.”

“Well I never made one either, you want to do it now?” You feel him nod against the side of your face, reluctantly untangling his arms from you. You re-lit the candle and sat down on Changkyun’s bed. Closing your eyes and making you wish. You wished that you would finally have the courage to confess to Changkyun that you had feelings deeper than just friendship for him.

“Are you ready?” You hum in response. “1, 2, 3.” You both blow out the candle in unison. Your eyes fluttered open, instantly locking with his warm, chocolate brown ones. You became flustered at the close proximity between your faces. Your cheeks becoming warm as your eyes slowly drifted down to Changkyun’s lips. He cleared his throat, setting the cupcake down on the nightstand behind him, his focus entirely on you now. “What did you wish for?” He asks in a low voice, his face moving slightly closer to yours.

“Well I can’t tell you that silly.” Your body shifted closer to him, your leg bumping up against his and you rest a hand on his thigh. “If I do it won’t come true, you know that.”

“Well, I think I’m about to get what I wished for.” He says, his lips dangerously close to yours. Your eyes slid shut, your next sentence coming out in a voce barely above a whisper.

“Oh yeah?” Changkyun’s voice cracks out an ‘mhm’ as his lips finally land on yours. Your hand reaches up to gently caress his cheek before it slips into his hair. His lips moved softly against yours, the two of you still testing the waters of what kissing each other was like. His arm wound around your waist, attempting to guide you into his lap to make the position more comfortable. Your kiss broke for just a moment as you straddled his thighs but it gave you just enough time to breath out your confession. “I love you.” He froze, the two of you locked eyes as a momentary lapse of fear that you messed everything up came through you. Before full on panic could set in Changkyun broke into the biggest smile you had ever seen.

“I love you too.” His eyes glistening as they gazed longingly into yours. “I’ve loved you ever since we were kids (Y/N), I’m surprised you couldn’t tell.” He says smugly considering you would always state that you knew him better than he knew himself.

You let out a quiet laugh, “Who said I didn’t know? Maybe I just got tired of waiting for you to confess.” He hums, his lips coming into contact with yours again.

“I think I’m going to let you have this one… but that’s only because I want to get back to kissing you.” You both laugh before picking up where you left off, the two of you completely unaware of anything going on outside the little bubble you found yourself in. That little bubble which didn’t include Minhyuk angrily handing over $10 to Jooheon who had won their bet about whether the two of you would end up making out by the end of the night.


	3. Minhyuk

You can’t help but laugh slightly to yourself over the fact that your boyfriend was still angrily grumbling about having to pay Jooheon $10. “Babe, if you’re going to get all bent out of shape about it I wouldn’t be betting on your group mates love lives… Especially when the outcome’s as obvious as it was between Changkyun and her.”

“Still, it had to be tonight? The two of them were too pissed to be within the vicinity of each other earlier, so what happened?” You grabbed his hand that was sitting on the consul.

“It’s because they’re in love. If you really love someone you can’t stay mad at them forever.” Minhyuk pulls up on front of your apartment, the two of you rushing up your steps so you could get out of the cold. “Are you staying here tonight or are you going back home?”

“I’m going to stay here, I feel like I’ve barely seen you all night.” Your boyfriend walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you into him as he peppers kisses all over your neck. You can’t help but giggle at Minhyuk suddenly becoming so affectionate, you always secretly loved it when he got like this.

“Want to cuddle and watch movies in bed?”

“You know it baby girl.” He kisses your forehead. “I’ll go find something, you get comfortable.” You smiled and nodded, heading into the bathroom so you could take off your make up and get into your pj’s before heading back to your boyfriend who was already buried under the blankets on your bed. “I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you.” He smiles up at you, causing you to blush as you crawl into bed next to him.

“What’s going on with you? You’re only like this when you’re not telling me something so what’s going on?” You say with a knowing smirk. Minhyuk was well aware at this point that he couldn't hide things from you. He’s been aware of this since the two of you started dating. Minhyuk smiles, gently caressing your cheek as he studied your face.

“I’m just trying to figure out if I’m taking things too fast.” You rest your hand on top of his, a confused expression coming across your face as you tried to understand just what he was talking about. “You and I haven’t said certain things to each other yet, and once I put it out there I know it’s something I’m not going to be able to take back, and I just really don’t want to freak you out and have you leave-”

“I’m going to have to stop you right there. Minhyuk, there’s literally nothing you can say to me that would freak me out. Baby you and I were friends way before we started dating, I know you. You don’t have to wor-”

“I love you.” His eyes drift away from you, not wanting to see how you were responding to his statement. You leaned forward and carefully placed your lips against his, unable to keep a smile off your face as you did so.

“That’s what you were so worried about?” He nods bashfully, still unable to meet your gaze. “I love you too Minhyukie, so much.”

“You’re not freaked out?” You shake your head.

“I’m still laying here in your arms aren’t I?” He lets out a small laugh.

“You ready to watch that movie now?” He says trying to quickly change the subject. You nod, snuggling into your boyfriends side as the two of you enjoyed a peaceful evening at home together.


	4. Jooheon

You were currently sat in front of your mirror finishing up your makeup so you could head out to Monsta X’s annual Christmas party with your boyfriend. “Honey?” You call out sweetly to Jooheon who was currently in the living room. “Are you ready to go, I’m almost done.” When you didn’t get a response from him you thought he had just fallen asleep on the couch, something that wouldn’t have surprised you considering he’s been working so hard recently. You made your way out to the living room, fiddling with your earring as you walked. You froze when you came across your boyfriend talking on the phone.

“Yeah… I’m going to do it tonight… hey, at least I’m going through with it… no she has no idea but I think she’s going to like it… what you think I won’t?... why don’t you square up Kihyun?!” You quickly ripped Jooheon’s cell phone out of his hand.

“Hey Kihyunnie it’s (Y/N), we’re just about to leave to head over…” you glance down at your boyfriend who was currently as white as a ghost. “Jooheon just needs to finish getting changed, he still has flour on him from whatever you guys cooked earlier… Yeah we’ll see you in a bit.” You hung up the phone, your eyes locking with Jooheon’s “Spill it.”

“What are you talking about baby girl?” He says nervously. You sigh, carefully placing yourself in your boyfriends lap.

“What are you going through with? Babe is this going to repeat of last year? You cringed as you remembered Jooheon’s gift to you last year. You had been going on for months about how you wanted one of those D.I.Y. cloud lamps to hang up in your room. Your boyfriend, being the sweetheart he is, decided to make one for you. The only thing he overlooked is that light bulbs get hot, and when cotton balls are touching a hot surface they tend to catch fire. So Honey’s sweet gesture turned into that cute little cloud almost burning down your apartment.

“No, it’s nothing like that… That was just a bad idea.”

“The thought was sweet baby.” You kiss his cheek. “You promise this surprise isn’t going to burn anything down, or hurt anyone, or-”

“It’s nothing like that I swear!” He says with a laugh. He places a gentle kiss to your lips before continuing? “I’ve been planning this for weeks, so just trust me okay? I know you’ll love it.”

“I trust you.” You smile as you rest your forehead against his, the two of you sit in a blissful silence before you looked down at his clothes. His shirt, which was black when he left the apartment earlier, was now spattered with clouds of white. “You have to go get changed.” He whines next to your ear, nuzzling into your neck. “We have to go, I promise when we get back we can cuddle.”

“Fine.” He groans. You stand up off his lap and straighten out your dress, Jooheon letting out a long whistle as his eyes scan over you. “Baby you look incredible.” You can’t help but giggle as you walk back towards your bedroom to get your shoes.

“If you’re good I’ll let you take it off me later.” You heard a loud thud which was followed by your boyfriend rushing to get changed. He helps you into your jacket and grabs your hand.

“Let’s get going.” You laugh and pull your boyfriend in for one more quick kiss before heading off to the Monsta X dorm. You had a great time, catching up with your old friends and even making a few new ones in the process. Suddenly Jooheon pulls you away and down the hallway towards his room. “I hope you’re ready for your present.” He smiles excitedly back at you over his shoulder. The two of you head into his room hand in hand, “cover your eyes.” You did as you were told, curious to see just what your boyfriend had planned out. You noticed a faint floral aroma in the air. You heard a couple of soft clicks and the quiet shuffling of fabric. Jooheon cleared his throat and took a very deep, very audible breath before nervously telling you to open your eyes. “Surprise.”

“Jooheon…” You mutter out in absolute shock as you looked at the room around you, it was something pulled straight out of a romance novel. Strands upon strands of white fairy lights hung from the ceiling and all around the walls. Scattered on the floor around you were dozens of rose petals. And standing in the center of the room was your boyfriend who had the brightest smile on his face, holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers in one hand and a small red box in the other.

“Do you like it?” He asks swaying slightly on his heels, giving off the appearance of a nervous high school boy asking his crush to prom rather than the strong, confident man you knew him to be.

“Jooheon,” your voice cracks as happy tears start to slide down your cheeks. You had never had someone do something so special for you, the fact that it was Jooheon who when t all this trouble just made it a hundred times better. “I love it.” You pull him into a tight hug, him wrapping his arms around you in a comforting embrace as he allowed you a few minutes to get your emotions in check so he could finish off the rest of his surprise.

“I got you these.” He says with a small smile as he hands you over the flowers. “And there’s one more thing…” He opens the box, studying it’s contents for a moment before turning it around so you could see what it was. “This is a promise ring.” He pulls the simple silver band out of the box and holds it between his fingers. “I know you don’t really like flashy jewelry so I kept it pretty plain.” He takes your freehand in his. “(Y/N) I love you so much, you make me so happy and you’re my whole world. You and I both agreed that it’s not the right time for us to get engaged but I had to get you something that would let you know how serious I am about us. We might not be getting married anytime soon but I just want you to know that I haven’t and never will stop loving you and that I will make you my wife someday, when the time’s right for both of us.” He kisses your forehead before smiling down at you. You cupped his face in your hand, pressing your lips to his as a borderline euphoric sigh left you.

“Honey, I love you so much.” You smile brightly. “And someday you are going to be my husband, so I will gladly accept this promise ring.”

“Thank god.” He says, a mocking expression of relief in his voice. There was no doubt in his mind when Jooheon bought this ring a few months ago that you would accept it. The two of you had been in love practically since you met, and throughout your year and a half of dating that still hasn’t changed. As far as you were concerned the sun rose and set with Jooheon, he was the most important thing in the world to you and you were very aware that he felt the same way about you. He slides the ring onto your finger, smiling like an idiot as he pulls you in for another long, passionate kiss. “Merry Christmas, baby girl.”

“Merry Christmas, Honey.”


	5. Wonho

“You want a drink?” Your boyfriend asks as he hangs up your coat for you.

“Yeah, that’d be great baby thanks.” You say giving his hand, which he had momentarily slipped into yours, a gentle squeeze as you smile over your shoulder at him. He heads into the kitchen and you instantly corner the boys. “What the hell is going on with him? He’s been acting weird all day. He’s not planning on breaking up with me right?”

“(Y/N), you’re sounding crazy.” Hyungwon points out, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you really think he’s going to break up with you? The guy was just sobbing hysterically when he told you he loved you for the first time.”

“You do have a point.. But none of you know what’s going on?” They all collectively shake their heads.

“He’s probably just tired,” Hyunwoo chimes in, “he’s been working extra late to try and finish all of his work up so he can spend the holidays with you.” You groan, massaging the bridge of your nose.

“Hyungwon’s right, I am sounding crazy. Thanks guys, I just needed to ask.” Now that your mini neurotic breakdown was over, your worries slightly subsided by talking to your boyfriend’s group mates you could finally greet them all properly. Hugs and various ‘I’ve missed you’s’ were exchanged and when you turned around you were face to face with your smiling boyfriend.

“Here you go angel,” Wonho hands your drink over to you, giving you a swift kiss on the cheek. “Min’s girlfriend is looking for you, says there’s someone she wants you to meet.”

“Alright, well I guess you’ll know where to find me if you need me.” You chuckle, quickly kissing your boyfriend on the lips before starting to head over to the couch of girls you’ve grown rather close with over the past couple years. “I love you.” You whisper in his ear with a smile, he mutters back a very flustered and happy ‘I love you too’ before merging into his group of friends. A couple hours later once everyone had settled and Changkyun’s best friend and Hyungwon’s date had all but been initiated into your band of sisters you had to bring up something that was still on your mind. “Have any of the guys mentioned anything about Wonho to you recently?”

“No, why? Did something happen between you two?” Jooheon’s girlfriend chimes in immediately, she was typically the one you went to for your relationship problems. You shook your head.

“No, nothings happened but he just seems off.”

“Rough week off or nervous off?” Kihyun’s girlfriend says suddenly becoming very invested in finding out what’s going on.

“Nervous.” All seven of you exchanged a look. Wonho being nervous could be one of two things. Considering the time of year it was he could be hiding your Christmas gift. The alternative, he’s lying to you about something serious that could hurt your relationship, and it wouldn’t be a merry Christmas for either of you if it was true. “I need receipts girls, what do you got for me.”

“He’s in majority of the pictures I got from Jooheon during the last week, which he sends me every hour on the hour when we’re not together.” Jooheon’s girlfriend holds up her phone and swipes through her pictures.

“He was in the snaps Changkyun sent me last night from his dorm room, the two of them were having a movie marathon.”

“Here, he’s in about 50 of the pictures I have from the last month from Kihyun. It looks like he’s been with strictly the guys or you the entire time.”

“Hey baby.” You hear wonho say sweetly as he comes up behind you.

“We need to talk.” You stand up abruptly, dragging your boyfriend down to his room and slamming the door shut behind the two of you. “I know I’m probably really overreacting and I’m just getting in my own head again, but you’ve been so off this week that it’s driving me crazy.” You turn around to face him, the completely clueless expression he had on his face giving into the security you had that he did nothing wrong, but you just had to make sure. “You’re not cheating on me right?”

“What?!” He exclaims in a voice just barely below a scream, making you cringe slightly. “Babe are you crazy? I would never do something like that to you.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. You’ve just been so off and I had to ask, oh god I should have just trusted my gut. Of course you would never cheat on me, I’m an idiot.” You sigh, running a hand exasperatedly through your hair.

“Jagi, come here.” Wonho starts in a much softer voice. “I think I should give you one of your Christmas presents early so we can clear this whole thing up.” Wonho smiles at you, sitting down on his bed and motioning for you to join him. The moment you take a seat he takes your hand in his, using his free one to pull something out of his jacket pocket. He pulls out a small blue box. Upon opening it you’re met with a key on a plain black lanyard.”

“Wonho.. What is this?” You ask curiously, taking the key out of the box an holding it in your hands.

“Well, you already have a key to the dorms thanks to Hyungwon so I couldn’t do that. This is a key to my studio.” He closes your hand around the key, keeping his hand lightly on top of your own. “If it’s something you would want… I want the two of us to move in together. You and I have been together for almost three years now and I’m ready to take this next step but only if you’re okay taking it with me.” He gives you a bright yet comforting smile. “I love you so much and I’m ready for us to take this first step into starting a life together… So, what do you think?”

“Yes, I would love that.” It wasn’t until now that Wonho realized you had started crying at some point during him explaining his gift. He pulls you into a tight hug, letting you bury your face against his chest. “Of course I’m ready to take this step with you baby.” You pull back so you can look at him and show him how happy you were about this. “Wonho, you are my everything, so if this is the next step in our relationship I’m ready to take it with you.”


	6. Shownu

“Hey everybody!” You call into the dorm as you opened the door.

“Hey, it’s the newly weds!” Minhyuk calls from the couch causing both you and Hyunwoo to chuckle.

“Where is everyone?”

“Jooheon and Wonho went to pick up their girlfriends, Hyunwon’s still at the mall, and Kihyun’s… around. He’s just making sure everything’s all taken care of for when his girlfriend gets off work.” Minhyuk’s girlfriend hugs you tightly.

“How are you? I haven’t seen you since the wedding! How was Fiji?” You shrugged.

“It was a beach, the hotel was nice though. Really private, perfect for-“

“ALRIGHT!” Minhyuk yells, cutting you off. “I’m sure I already know what happened on your honeymoon, especially considering I heard you two enough back when you started staying over in the dorms. But please, spare me the details.” You laugh, taking Hyunwoo’s hand in yours.

“Alright Min, I’ll spare you this time.” Your eyes lock on the girl in the room you had never met before. “Hi, I’m (Y/N).” She introduces herself with a smile, you exchanged a look with Changkyun that he could instantly read as you telepathically saying “she’s cute.”

“I’m going to go grab a drink beautiful, you want anything?”

“Yeah, can you just grab me a water or a juice or something?” He nods before heading into the kitchen.

“No vodka?” Changkyun teases.

“Not a vodka type of night.” You laugh, “He needs to let off some steam so I’m planning on driving us home.”

“Here you go, one virgin pina colada.” Hyunwoo says with a chuckle. You kiss his cheek, snuggling into his side and just talking with everyone until the rest of the guys and their dates arrive. Ever since this morning you hadn’t been feeling that great, but you didn’t say anything to Hyunwoo since you didn’t want him to worry.

“I’ll be right back.” You say to the group of girls you were sitting with, excusing yourself to go to the bathroom. You shut and locked the door behind you, taking a deep breath as you looked at yourself in the mirror. “You’re not looking too hot.” Suddenly, your nausea got the best of you and you puked up everything you had eaten today. You pulled out your phone and texted the one person you knew you could trust to keep things on the down low. For the last week or so you had felt off. ‘Min I need you to do me a favor.’ Almost immediately you got a text back, ‘What’s up, are you alright? You’ve been gone for a while.’ You don’t know how, but you were pretty sure you knew what was going on with you. ‘I need you to go to to the convenience store and get me a pregnancy test, and whatever you do don’t tell Shownu or Hyungwon.’ You knew if either of them found out you thought you were pregnant they would both start freaking out. ‘I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. I’ll be back in a few minutes.’ You waited patiently for Minhyuk to get back. Hearing a knock on the door you opened it to come face to face with Min’s girlfriend.

“He freaked out because there was too many different kinds.” She hands the box over to you. “I’ll give you a minute.” After that you and her sat in the bathroom, anxiously watching the timer you set on your phone count down the minutes until your pregnancy test was done. You looked at the results and felt all the color drain from your face.

“I’m pregnant… Oh my god, I’m pregnant.” You felt like you were going to pass out, you weren’t exactly sure how to process what you were feeling at the moment. “Can you go get Hyunwoo for me?” She nods, rushing out of the bathroom to get your husband. You sat down on the floor, holding the pregnancy test in your hands and looking at the positive symbol.

“Baby what’s wrong?” The minute your eyes landed on his face you couldn’t help but tear up, you were terrified about what was going to happen. Upon seeing how upset you were he immediately knelt down in front of you and took you in his arms. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m not hurt…” You took a shaky, deep breath. “Hyunwoo, I’m pregnant.”

“You are?” You nod, unable to meet his eyes. “Baby, that’s incredible! We’re going to be parents!” Without a moment’s hesitation Hyunwoo had his lips on yours, when he pulled back you were met with the brightest smile you had ever seen from him.

“Are we ready for this?” You grab onto your husbands hand, squeezing it tightly in your own.

“Is anyone really ready for a baby?” He chuckles, sitting down next to you, the two of you resting up against the cabinet under the sink. “It’s definitely not going to be easy, but we’ll be alright, we always are.” You lean your head on his shoulder, he lovingly kisses the top of your head. “You’re going to be an amazing mom.”

“And you’re going to be an incredible dad.”

“You want to go tell everyone the good news?” You nod, taking Hyunwoo’s hand as he helps you up off the floor. He pulls you in for one more comforting kiss before you head out to tell everyone. “I love you so much, (Y/N).”

“I love you too.” The two of you walk into the living room hand in hand and the first comment you’re met with was from your brother.

“So you knocked up my sister, huh?” Hyungwon says, laughing as his date elbows him. “I’m happy for you two. Hope that kids prepared to be spoiled by all six of its uncles.”


	7. Kihyun

“How long do you think you’re going to be at the office?”

“I don’t know, I’m going to go as fast as I can because I really would rather be with you.” Kihyun chuckles over the phone. “I’ll be at the dorms by six the latest.”

“Alright, well don’t work too hard baby girl.” You smile against the receiver.

“I won’t honey. Hey, make sure Hyungwon saves me some of the cookies I baked, I want at least one when I get there.” He laughs, getting out a very apprehensive ‘I’ll try’. “Alright, I’ll see you in a little while. I love you.”

“I love you too jagi, see you later.” You hang up and get back to the work you had at hand. Your boss had decided that you needed to come in immediately to finish some last minute work he gave you. Normally, this would have been fine, you weren’t typically one to complain about your job. The problem was today was the day of Monsta X’s annual Christmas party. You had been going to this party with your boyfriend Kihyun since before the two of you even started dating, that party was where the two of you said ‘I love you’ for the first time, ever since you had started going together it had just been one of the most eventful parts of your year. It was something you couldn’t miss. After about two hours you had fully finished up. You stood up from your desk and stretched, “Alright, let’s go home and change and head over to the dorms.” You went back to your apartment and slipped into a cute dress you had been waiting to surprise Kihyun with, you figured the party tonight would be the best time to do so.

“I’m here!” You call as you walk through the door. “Sorry I’m late!”

“(Y/N)!” There was a collective cheer from all of your friends. Which let Kihyun, who was currently out on the dorms balcony, know you had finally gotten there.

“Hey angel.” Kihyun makes his way over to you, pulling you into a sweet yet passionate kiss.

“Get a room you two!” Wonho yells from across the room, turning both you and your boyfriend into a flustered mess of giggles as you still held each other close.

“You look beautiful.” He smiles. He rests his hands on your waist, looking over your outfit. “Is this dress new?” 

You nod, “do you like it?” You ask nervously.

“Like it?” He hugs you tight, lifting you off of the floor, causing you to squeal in surprise. “I love it! It looks amazing on you.” He suddenly grimaces, “I couldn’t manage to save you any cookies, Hyungwon went on a rampage when he got here. But, I did make you something special.”

“Oh? Was my handsome chef back in the kitchen again?” He blushes at you compliment.

“Yes, I had to make sure my girl had something good to eat after working so hard today.” He grabs a small plate off of the kitchen counter, presenting a small cake he made just for you.

“Look at you,” you playfully pinch his cheek, “you’re too good to me. Thank you baby.” He kisses you sweetly. You go and sit down on the couch with all the girls who were sitting around talking, immediately being introduced to Changkyun’s best friend and Hyungwon’s date.

“So are you two like the residential power couple around here?” Hyungwon’s date leans over and asks you.

“No, that’s Hyunwoo and his wife. Those two were literally made for each other.” You say taking another bite of your cake.

“What, you and Kihyun aren’t? It seems like to me you two are the inspiration for all the other couples here. You’re just so cute together.” All the positive affirmations you were getting about your relationship from someone you had just met were making you get all flustered, in a good way.

“Kihyun and I have just been together for a really long time. Him and I had one of those whirlwind romances, you know the kind that people think only happen in movies? The day I met him I fell in love with him, I guess he felt the same way but neither of us said anything for a while.” You started playing with your food to try and distract yourself from the fact you thought your heart was going to beat out of your chest due to reliving the memories of your and Kihyun’s relationship. “When you’re meant to be with someone you just kind of know, no matter how rough things get we’re always going to love each other, and it’s the same for everyone here. Wonho’s relationship has fallen apart a couple times, they’ve broken up before. Minhyukie and his girlfriend have gotten into the pettiest arguments before where they stopped speaking to each other for days. Especially being in a relationship with an idol, things get rocky, they get messy. There are times when you just consider giving it all up, just packing up and leaving it all behind, but then he’ll do something and you’ll fall in love all over again. It makes you remember why you stayed through every issue before the current one.” You steal a glance at Hyungwon before turning your attention back to her. “And just between you and me, I’ve seen the way the two of you have been looking at each other all night. Hyungwon’s an incredible guy, and I can tell you feel something for him… Take the leap, it just might be the best thing you ever do. Trust me, I did and I met a man who I love more than I ever thought possible.”

“Well no matter how much you love me I still love you more.” You jump when Kihyun starts speaking right behind you. You blush as you realized he had overheard most of the conversation you were having with Hyungwon’s date. “You mind if I steal her away for a minute?” She shakes her head, allowing your boyfriend to quickly guide you off of the couch. “I have one more surprise for you tonight.” He pulls off his sweater, leaving him in that one blue dress shirt you always loved on him. He helps you pull on the warm, cozy material before bringing you out onto the balcony. It had started snowing. A sudden hot puff of air leaving your boyfriend’s blowing a flurry of snowflakes in your direction.

“You look nervous.” You point out, taking one of his hands in yours.

He chuckles before responding with a very shaky, “I am. I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous in my life actually.” He clears his throat. “You and I have been together a long time, five years to be exact, and I have loved every single second of it. Every single obstacle that’s been thrown at us; keeping our relationship from the public at first, dealing with the fans when we first announced we were together, the tours and the hours upon hours of practices, you’ve dealt with all of it so much better than I could have ever asked you to. You always manage to surprise me with how supportive you are of just everything I’m doing. (Y/N), I can’t even begin to explain how much I love you. You are my everything, I live and breath for you, I just want to make sure you’re happy and taken care of for the rest of your life. I want to be there to make you smile on your worst days. I want us to eventually buy a house together, to settle down and have a couple kids.” Kihyun suddenly drops to one knee and pulls out a small black box, pulling it open to reveal an absolutely stunning diamond ring. “But we can only start planning that once you become my wife-” You were too stunned to speak, you could feel tears streaming down your face but you were frozen, you couldn’t wipe them away. You started nodding first, slowly at the start but gradually becoming faster and more excited.

“Yes.” Your voice finally breaks through in a choked sob. You took his face in your hands, guiding him up off the ground so bring his lips in yours. Repeating the word Kihyun wanted to hear more than anything over and over again. “Of course I’ll marry you.” You could hear cheers from inside but you couldn’t focus on that right now. You had Kihyun and that was all that matters. The man you loved more than anything else on this planet wanted to marry you. No matter what was going on around you, right now, you could only see him.


End file.
